


Gay Ass Pedophile

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Kissing, M/M, anus time, because fuck my english teacher, but i did this insetad, cute babus, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, gay ass bullshit, hopy shit FOOD EAITNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!, idk its chinese foog, im supposed to be writing a thing for english, they totes eat food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bro and dave kiss or something</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. fighting, chinese, and derpy kisses

You are BRO STRIDER, and you are currently cleaning up your little brother after a strife. A strife that you won, in case anyone was wondering. He has a couple scrapes and a few cuts and might show some bruises later, but you didn't break any bones this time, so you feel like an accomplished guardian. You press a hydrogen peroxide saturated cotton ball into a wound without warning. "Bro! Fucking warn me before you do shit like that!" You push down on it harder. 

After Dave is fully bandaged up, he goes to his room and you order Chinese for the both of you. While you're waiting for the take out to arrive, you watch cartoons. Eventually Dave comes out of his room to ask you about food, with a blanket slung around his shoulders in a sweater and shorts, and by eventually you mean 20 minutes. "Ordered Chinese, you cool with that?" It's rhetorical but you're talking to him. You try to interact with him as much as you can outside of your strifes. It makes you feel like you're an okay guardian. He nods, the answer would be yes no matter what, so it didn't really matter. You pat the spot next to you on the couch. He sits down and pulls the blanket around himself.

You're about to wrap your arm around his small shoulders when you hear a knock on the door. You stand up, walk over to the door, open it, and pay the dude before taking your food. You close the door and head back to the couch, sitting close to Dave. You give him his food. "Thanks." You nod and open your container and start to eat. You make idle chit chat all through whatever movie's begun to play. You honestly don't care, you get to spend time with your kid. After you both finish, you throw away your garbage and sit down again. You pull him close to you. "Bro? Something wrong?" You rest your chin on the top of his head, and sigh. "No, I'm fine. I can't hug you anymore?" He shrugs and you drag him into your lap. He looks at you with wide eyes. "Bro?" You lean down, "Dave, is it okay if I kiss you?" He stiffens.

He blushes, deeply. "I... Um. Yes. Please, do." You smile and press your lips against his. They're warm and plump and feel all too good. You flick your tongue out, his lips taste like the fortune cookies you two had earlier. Sweet and rather like vanilla flavoured Styrofoam. You pull away from him. You raise a hand to his cheek, smiling. "Bro." You raise an eyebrow. "Yes, Dave?" He kisses you again. "I love you." You smile wide. "I know, Dave. I love you too, baby." 

He smiles, then puts his head on your shoulder. You rest your hands on his butt. You glance at the clock. One. You stand up, carry him to your room. You tuck him in, and retire yourself. Hopefully you'll be able to sleep at all.


	2. pornographic material

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i accidentally didn't upload the thing yesterday so you get two things today?QW?W??Q@??@??!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?

Bro lifts you, carrying you to his room in your arms. He sets you down on the bed, looming over you, with a smile on his face. He leans down and begins kissing your neck. You put your hands on his shoulders, keeping him somewhat in place. He grabs the hem of your shirt, lifting it up and stripping you of it. He tosses your shirt in the general direction of the hamper. He kisses and nips at your collar bones, making you whimper. He smiles against your skin. He kisses down your chest, stopping to flick one of your nipples, you squeak when he does. His lips eventually make it to your crotch and he looks up at you.

"G-go ahead." He presses a palm against your erection, then unzips your pants. He slides down your jeans and presses open mouthed kisses over your erection. You moan at the warmth. He slips off your boxers and sits up, to take his shirt off. He makes a show out of it, taking it off slowly. You roll your eyes. He stands up, strips and grabs a bottle from his dresser. He returns to his place above you. He licks a stripe up your erection, making you gasp loudly. He smirks and takes you into his mouth all the way. You moan and your hands tangle in his hair. He swirls his tongue around the head and pulls off with a lewd slurping noise. He grabs your hips and flips you over onto your stomach. He pulls your hips up. "Keep yourself steady, Dave."

The snap of the bottle opening startles you. He spreads something cold against you and you shudder. Then something warm and slippery pushes against your entrance, you gasp. It takes you a moment to figure out it's his tongue. He pushes it against the rim and you smush your face into the closest pillow to muffle your noises. His tongue pushes into you and you cry out because holy shit that feels wonderful. You grab at the sheets, moaning into the pillow. He pushes his tongue into you as deep as he can, and fans it out. You moan louder than last time. He pulls his tongue out slowly. He flips you over and liberally applies lube to you before sliding in a finger.

You whimper as he pushes the finger in as far as it'll go, then slides it most of the way out, then back in. He repeats this several times, then slips in a second time. He scissors his fingers in you and you gasp as he brushes a sensitive spot. He finger fucks you until he deems you ready for a third finger, and pushes it into you. You whimper and grasp and the sheets below you. He scissors his fingers in you, thrusting them in and out as well. 

You buck down against his hand and he pulls his fingers out. He sits between your legs, putting them over his shoulders. He lines up, "Ready, sugar?" You nod. He pushes into you, you gasp loudly and grip the sheets, gritting your teeth. He kisses your neck, whispering apologies into your flesh. Your eyes well up and when he notices, he kisses away your tears. When he's fully inside of you, you whimper, he's big. You adjust for a minute or so, "Bro, you can move." He does. He slides out slowly, then pushes back in quickly. You gasp loudly and bite your lip. He leans against you and does it again, this time at another angle, he's trying to find your prostate. He thrusts into you one last time before he finds it. You moan loudly and shudder. 

He keeps thrusting into you, pegging your prostate every time. You're shaking by the time his rhythm falters, you're almost over the edge. He thrusts into you a few more times and you keen, back arching in pleasure. He pulls out and jerks off over you, adding more to the mess on your stomach. He collapses beside you, and kisses your forehead. You smile, and close your eyes. He reaches over and pulls something from a box and wipes off your chest. After you're cleaned off he pulls the blankets over you. You fall asleep pressed against Bro's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowoew porns

**Author's Note:**

> gonna write some porns to add to this
> 
>  
> 
> probsbably be up tomorrow or something


End file.
